1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic document feeder.
2. Related Art
In a recording device of JP-A-2004-268357 (FIG. 6, FIG. 10, paragraphs 0053 and 0054), recording is performed on a target recording medium fed from a supply tray inside a recording device by a recording unit inside the recording device, and the target recording medium on which recording has been carried out is fed along a paper feeding path in an upper portion of a device body unit to an ejection tray provided in the upper portion of the device body unit.
The paper feeding path is covered by an open/close lid of a two-body structure made up of a first cover portion arranged in the upper portion of the device body unit and a second cover portion arranged at a position corresponding to the first cover portion. The first cover portion is formed so as to obtain, by being freely rockable with respect to the device body unit about a rocking shaft, an open state in which the paper feeding path is exposed and a closed state in which the paper feeding path is covered.
A positioning surface is provided in the first cover portion and, when in the above-described closed state, the positioning surface is such that it surface-contacts an upper surface of a frame of the device body unit.
In a configuration similar to that described above, in a state in which the first cover portion is closed, a portion that performs positioning of the first cover portion, that is, the above-described positioning surface, is provided on the device body unit side and is a frame surface that is different from an inside portion guide member that forms the above-described paper feeding path.
Therefore, in the above-described paper feeding path, when adjusting clearance for allowing the covered recording medium to pass, because the frame surface is interposed between the inside portion guide member and the first cover portion, it becomes difficult to obtain accuracy of the target path.
In the case where such a configuration is applied to an automatic document feeder that has a document feeding path, in the document feeding path, in adjustment of the clearance, it becomes difficult to obtain accuracy of the target document feeding path.